


The Archer

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things said in the grass and under the stars ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Archer

Allison expected Lydia to scrunch up her nose at her idea, and that it would take a lot of cajoling and persuading to get her to accept it and embrace it.

But the moment Lydia spots the blanket in the grass, she runs to it and is lying down before Allison even opened her mouth.

Of course Lydia took her by surprise, why ever did she expect something else?

Lydia even pats the spot next to her, waiting for Allison to join her.

“One joke about parents, thieves and eyes and I’m out,” Lydia warns when Allison does sit next to her.

“I would never,” Allison replies, leaning her head against Lydia’s shoulder.

The stars do twinkle above them and they take a deep breath in unison, quietly giggling when they exhale together.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Allison turns her head to smile at her girlfriend. “Tell me a story,” she says and Lydia hums, blindly reaching for Allison’s hand.

“Alright, see that big star over there?”

“That one?”

“No, the one on the left of the Moon.”

“That narrows it down.”

“Shush, thaaat one.”

“Yeah?”

“From there, you have the whole Sagittarius constellation.”

“Uh-uh?”

“The Archer.”

“Oh.”

“Makes sense,” Lydia adds, and they both turn their heads to look at each other. “You’re the Archer, the Huntress …”

“And you’re a Sagittarius, of course,” Allison completes before tilting her head towards Lydia for a kiss.

“Written in the stars, in a way,” Lydia adds against her lips, sending Allison in a fit of giggles.

“That was terrible.”

“Stiles is a bad, bad influence.”


End file.
